Steal my Heart
by AngelWingStella
Summary: He is on a case looking for infamous jewel thief, but can he balance a relationship with his girlfriend while searching for this jewel thief. Stella/Noctis


Steal my Heart  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis hints of Noctis/OC  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
Author Note: I might continue this piece if inspiration hits. Some referances to other games like Chere the last name of Celes from Final Fantasy VI, Siren the GF from Final Fantasy VIII, and Garnet from Final Fantasy IX  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

"Detective Caelum the jewel of Shiva has been stolen," a blond male remarks.

He instantly looks at the usually cheerful blond male, but despite his over cheery attitude. He is a good cop and is an excellent marksman as well.

"Is it the same thief who stole the jewels at Chere's Jewelry?" he questions slightly going through file that blond handed him.

"It looks that way," the blond agrees. "and their has been talk that this thief has some sort of special ability. Like teleportation or something."

His eyes narrow at the remark, "What?"

The blond nods, "Apparently one of the museums security guard saw her or at least he thought it was a woman. He couldn't be sure with the power being cut, but one moment she was there and the next was she gone."

"Maybe it was Shiva Glacicus ghost," he remarks dryly.

"But you don't believe in ghost stories," the blond remarks before a slight silence feel between them. The blond figure out that he was being sarcastic.

"Are you going to investigate the crime place?"  
He nods before handing the folder back to him. "It's the only way I can get any leads on this thief."

"But don't you have a lunch date with Miss Fleuret?" the blond questions after a moment.

"Guess I'm going to have to postpone it until tonight," he remarks leaving the police station and down towards his black car as he takes out his cellphone as

he dials a familiar number.

He knows that Stella will understand.

It hasn't been the first time that he had to cancel one of their dates for something work related issue. There had been a few times when she had to cancel on him as well but they usually try to make it up to each other at a later date.

"Canceling on me again Noct?" he hears a feminine voice question and he can hear the teasing tone in her soft voice.

"I'm really sorry Stel but this case I'm working on," he replies allowing his voice to trail knowing that is pretty much all that he needs to say her.

"About the infamous jewel thief?" she questions after a moment. He nods after a moment, rubbing his temples lightly.

Of all the cases that he has work on this one was the most frustrating and the most intriguing. He will admit whoever this thief is extremely careful not to leave any traces behind.

But a part of him is starting to wonder if the thief did manage to screw up last night when stealing the crystal of Shiva, and if there is some truth to the security guards words.

"So dinner at Siren's Cavern?" he questions shutting his car door shut.

"My place," she remarks. "I don't feel like going out tonight, plus I don't want you to cancel on me again while I'm at the restaurant."

He nods in agreement silently thinking it was probably better this way. Despite the fact that Siren's Cavern serves some excellent food it was still a place that requires formal wear. He is sure that he will be tired when the day is over.

Staying at Stella's place did have some advantages as well.

"Just bring the dessert and we'll call it even," she remarks causing him to chuckle lightly at that remark.

"Alright it's a deal," he replies. Uttering a soft good bye to her he immediately shuts his cellphone close.

For the next six hours he investigated the museum mostly the area where the crystal was stolen. He knows that the CSI team has probably already dusted for fingerprints and look for clues on their own.

He knows that he is going to have to talk to lead CSI investigator on this case as well, but so far this case is looking like it going to be like the rest of the cases involve with this jewel thief.

After looking for clues he had interacted the security guard which pretty much lead him nowhere. Considering the security guard started to doubt that he even saw anyone, or maybe he thought it was a ghost like everyone else.

But he did remember to pick up a chocolate crème pie from Garnet's Bakery knowing that it was Stella's favorite, before heading over to her apartment.

He did note that she was dress comfortably in knee length lavender dress. Her golden lock cascading down her shoulders.

She instantly presses a soft kiss against his lips before allowing him into the apartment. "I hope you don't mind pasta."

"That's fine," he replies noticing the bowel of pasta on the dinning room table along with a bowel of salad and even some fresh bread. Tenebrean bread probably.

"So did you manage to get any leads on your case,"she questions pouring two glasses of red wine and handing him one of the glasses.

"None," he replies following her out the dinning room table after setting the box of pie down on the counter top and sitting down at the table and took a reasonable amount of food.

Making soft chatter with his fiance.

He will admit he treasures the time that he spends with her. With work constantly in their way they barely get to have anytime to enjoy themselves.

He silently knows she will have his heart.

For she has stolen heart the moment they met five years ago.


End file.
